


His Prize 3

by suzannahbee123



Series: Boxer Bucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boxer Bucky, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mild Angst, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trying For A Baby, au bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: You tease Bucky, and he demands payback. Smut and love ensue





	His Prize 3

Teasing was the name of the game when it came to the press tours Bucky did after a fight. You knew it and he knew it. The hot looks, trembling fingers and lips, the way your blood flowed hot and thick and made your head swim for the taste of him on your tongue…

** **

After retaining his Heavyweight Championship, the boxing world was alight with who would come for his title next, several names already making waves: Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, a huge stoic guy with just the name of “Thanos” for some ridiculous reason, _all _of them were coming for your man’s belt. The whole world wanted to know what Bucky thought about the future contenders.

** **

“Well, I gotta say, they all look like incredible athletes. They’re fit, they’re warriors… but none’a these punks can hold’a candle to me, and it shows. They come in the ring with me? I’ll show them how a _real _man fights!”

** **

It was all bravado, you knew this. Bucky had actually trained with Steve Rogers many years ago, kept up a loose friendship. Sam Wilson was someone who no one saw coming, soaring up the circuit faster than his Falcon namesake and Bucky had watched his fights eagerly. Thanos was… well, not a lot was known about him but Bucky watched every move he made carefully.

** **

It was _definitely _all bravado… and you knew just how to stoke the angry frenzy into your husband’s voice.

** **

Bucky was currently filming a segment for the six o’clock news for later tonight, the interviewer, an ex Olympic athlete named Okoye, was walking him through his workout routine and talking about his past and his thoughts on recent sports scandals.

** **

To be honest, it was a perfect opportunity for you to tease your husband, get him riled up for more “baby practice” later, so you had some fun behind the camera. As Bucky sat with Okoye and talked about the future contenders, you decided to start eating some yogurt. Nothing special about it, to anyone watching, you were just having a quick snack. Bucky however… he knew what you were playing at.

** **

Slowly you dipped your spoon into the treat, coating the metal with it, but _not _scooping it up. Then you would bring it up to your mouth, slowly licking up the black cherry flavoured yogurt until the spoon was clean.

** **

Bucky’s eyes met yours, the pupils of his topaz blue eyes contracted for just a moment, before he turned back to Okoye, “Uh… Yeah. Sorry. I totally agree about the gender pay gap in this sport. It’s outrageous that a woman who can fight like I can, would get paid less than me, totally outrageous,”

** **

This time you took the spoon completely in your mouth, slowly pulling it back out, really drawing it out and hollowing out your cheeks. As soon as Bucky’s eyes met yours, you licked your lips. 

** **

His tattooed fist clenched on the table.

** **

“There is a petition going around online, for the future female champion, Nebula, to get paid as much as you do, and if it’s not agreed, she should walk from the fight. What do you, as someone who has won many fights and trained every day for over half his life to achieve this, say to that? Do you think that’s a good way to get what she wants?”

** **

Bucky blinked at Okoye, but your teasing was doing its job, he did not look happy at all, “Hey, I won’t blame her for doing anything like that at all. She’s puttin’ her body on the line, hell, technically she’s puttin’ her _life _on the line to do this fight! Hell yeah, she deserves to get paid the same for putting out the exact same content. I don’t care what people think, I will support this cause, and I’ll fight anyone who doesn’t.”

** **

“You made it this far, right?” Okoye smiled her famous smile, the one she only gave when she was _truly _happy with how an interview was going, “You think she can, too?”

** **

“I think,” Bucky glared at you in sensual promise when he saw you delicately lick some spilled yogurt from your fingertips, giving him a devilish grin as you did so, “that Nebula, or anyone who wants in on the big leagues, needs a great support to get them through the hard days this life can give. Nebula is halfway there because of her fans. Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, _Thanos,” _Bucky spat at the camera, “You three ain’t getting my title. You don’t have what it takes. You don’t have the secret weapon that _I _have!”

** **

“What’s that, Champ?” Okoye asked, leaning forward eagerly and giving Bucky the opportunity to flash a deadly grin through the camera, right through to _you;_

** **

“My wife.”

** **

***

** **

It was late evening and close to ten _long _hours later, where Bucky had done several interviews, a small photo shoot for Men’s Health magazine (not the cover this time, but he had already done that twice so neither of you were too bothered), and endless phone calls with his manager, when you were _finally _alone with him.

** **

Bucky was collapsed on his lounge chair, he had eaten, and was now unwinding in front of the TV. You knew he was allowing the sexual tension you had built throughout the day to take a back seat for a while, and you let him. Doing that much promotion in one day took it out of him, and he needed the space to get back into his head properly.

** **

You were going to give him twenty more minutes, and then you were coming for him. You had just had a _very _good phone call from the doctor, your contraception was definitely out of your system now, so your plans for a baby could be put on full steam ahead now, and-

** **

“So… tease me all day, huh?”

** **

You spin around, a small scream captured by Bucky’s lips that crashed down on yours, but you melt into his arms as they pull you close to him and back you up against the counter behind you. His body, hard and warm, blocked out everything else, you no longer heard the TV, you were now deaf to the sounds of the dishwasher.

** **

Bucky had you in his arms. Nothing else mattered but the immediate lust he invoked in you.

** **

You whine when he pulls away, and the arrogant jerk just _grins _at you, taking your chin in his left hand and keeping your head still,

** **

“I have been goin’ crazy all day, baby doll. You make me _crazy!”_

** **

Your arms snake around his neck, and you bow your body to his, deliberately rubbing yourself against the semi hard erection you can feel growing against the zipper of his jeans, “Don’t be a hypocrite, gorgeous. You’re the one driving me insane today. All that working out? _Shirtless?! _You know what that does to me! In fact,” you start to whisper in his ear, “I may have had to run to the bathroom at one point, Bucky… the _ache _was just too much…”

** **

Three things happen in the space of two seconds. First, Bucky’s cock goes from semi hard to _rock _hard. Secondly, your husband growls, _genuinely _growls, right in your ear and the tremors make your knees weak and your nipples chafe against your bra. Thirdly, your vision goes funny when you find yourself almost upside down and hanging over one muscled shoulder.

** **

You would be mad, but you have a very spectacular view of Bucky’s backside, and you take no time to give it a firm smack, “Have I ever told you how much I love your ass, Bucky? I could bounce coins on this thing!”

** **

Talking was fairly hard, what with the heavily muscled shoulder in your stomach, _and _the fact he was walking you up the stairs and into your bedroom, but Bucky understood.

** **

“You’re one to talk, baby doll,” His palm landed squarely on your own ass, making your squeal playfully, “After the hell you’ve put me through, today? I don’t know whether to spank it or fuck it,”

** **

Before you can answer, you’re all but thrown onto the bed, wind mildly knocked from you, and Bucky descends back on you, covering your whole body with his and pinning you to the mattress, “I totally was going to do that, you know. Bend you over my knee, spank that pretty ass until your pussy was weeping for me,”

** **

He kisses you then, knocking more breath from you, his palms roaming over every inch of you he could reach. Fire burns inside you, the need, the desperation to have your husband back inside you makes you crazy. It never ceases to amaze you how _much _you want him.

** **

It never ceases to amaze you how _much _he wants you back.

** **

“I’d probably have to finger fuck you a little, tease your cunt a while and make you moan for my dick…” Bucky takes both your hands in his, interlacing your fingers, a hint of the real softness inside him that he only ever shows for you. Even when talking about all the debauched things he wants to do to you, he was soft and sweet. “I was definitely going to use that slick to start to finger your ass, gently open you up for me, get you to cum a couple of times before I finally fucked you back there. Obviously I would get you to cum on my dick, too, once I was fucking your pretty ass,”

** **

_Obviously. _You want to retort in as pithy a voice as you can manage, but his perfect lips were currently sucking on _that _spot on your neck, and the English Language had once again deserted you.

** **

“I was _going _to do all of that to you… but then y’went and teased me with that mouth all day and went and got yourself off behind my back. I think _I’m _the one that needs a treat now, baby girl.”

** **

“What?”

** **

Your hands were now above your head and your dress was being lifted up over your hips, over your breasts, and up your arms, leaving you in your pretty underwear set and your dress was promptly used to tie your wrists securely to the headboard.

** **

“Oh yeah…” Bucky winked as he got up off the bed and removed his shirt, “I’m thinking… three times.”

** **

Your bedroom is dark, only the moonlight is illuminating the space, but that’s all you need to see him. Every muscle, every dip and line, every well honed _curve_ is there, highlighted beautifully by that silvery glow.

** **

And you can’t touch _any _of him.

** **

“Three times what, Bucky?” You asked breathlessly, struggling lightly against your bonds. They weren’t especially tight, Bucky would never do that and you know you could get out if you wanted to. It’s all a test, to see if you would behave… take your punishment well, or not.

** **

You knew, better than anyone, how _good _the reward would be.

** **

“Are they too tight, sweetheart? I don’t have to tie you up, I’m sorry, I shoulda asked first,”

** **

Bucky was part way through undoing his jeans, that thatch of exposed dark hair trailing from his navel captivating you and making your mouth water…

** **

“No, it’s okay, Bucky, just tell me… three what?”

** **

He was rummaging in one of your drawers, his glorious back to you. The sight of all those muscles shifting and moving under that smooth skin… you’re squirming against the sheets. You know what he’s looking for, what he’s going to torment you with…

** **

“You’re gonna lay there, all trussed up for my viewing pleasure, and you’re going t’suck my dick, Y/N. I’ll hold your face and fuck your mouth all whilst…” he pushes stuff around, clearly impatient, before he triumphantly brings out his torture device of choice, holding it aloft, “You’re getting edged three times with this vibrator, baby girl. No gettin’ out of it!”

** **

You’re cunt is aching, pulsating in time with his words, you’re breathless with anticipation as he removes the last of his clothing and heads to the bathroom to make sure there’s no dust or grime on the toy. When he comes back, he’s testing the settings, sinful smirk on his face, and he leaves it on the highest one. The buzz is loud, but it’s not loud enough to drown out your pants. It should be embarrassing, but how can it be? When Bucky is already so hard, all for you? When his own chest is heaving with desire?

** **

His eyes, burning blue flames, they devour you, you can almost feel it, your skin feels like it’s scorched, wherever his gaze lands. The moment before he puts his hands on you is drawn out, anticipation and _want_… it’s enough to make you want to beg for him…

** **

The bullet vibrator, held steady in Bucky’s large hand, is placed against your soaked panties, directly over sensitive clit, and you open your mouth in a silent scream.

** **

Bucky takes no time to feed his dick into your mouth, slowly inching it over your tongue, his right hand holding firmly to the back of your head and his left holding the infernal toy against your needy flesh,

** **

“That’s it, baby girl… suck me down… good girl…”

** **

It’s embarrassing how quickly you already want to cum, and the sensation builds far too easily. Bucky knows your body, recognises the signs, and just as it’s about to peak…

** **

The bastard pulls the toy away, making you whine around him and glare in fury.

** **

“Nuh uh! Now I _told _you that you were being punished!” Bucky admonished, pulling out of your mouth so he could lean down and kiss you gently, “I want to see you come undone for me, _on _me… but I wanna cum down this pretty throat first, baby girl, and you owe me,”

** **

You’re still clenching on nothing, your first denied orgasm still trying to build with no stimulation, and you forget why you _don’t _want him to cum in your mouth.

** **

“Okay, next one, Y/N…”

** **

Again, the toy was pushed against you. Again, Bucky’s cock was given to you to suck, which you did, eagerly and enthusiastically. And _again, _Bucky read you better than any scholar with an interesting text book, and pulled the stupid toy away _just _as you were about to fall into bliss.

** **

“I bet you’re soaking the sheets right now, baby girl. Those pretty tits must feel _desperate _to be free, huh? Let’s get you naked, okay?”

** **

You can only nod, brain hazy from the denied lust that was burning it’s way through your bloodstream, and you whine when your bra and panties are pulled away from your body. The air is cool against your flesh, only making the heat you feel that much more obvious. Your legs scissor helplessly against the sheets, trying to get some stimulation on your clit, and once again Bucky thwarts you, pulling your legs apart and holding your right leg down,

** **

“Holy _fuck, _baby girl… look at your cunt… so wet and needy… I can’t wait to get in there…”

** **

His head dips, his tongue running idly over your exposed folds and lapping up the juices that he has created. It’s torture. Delicious and sensual torture. He avoids your clit, doesn’t try to finger you, just tastes you as if he has all the time in the world and you are the last desert he will ever have… and it keeps you on the edge of your last orgasm until you feel you could almost go insane from it,

** **

“Bucky… baby, please…”

** **

“Okay,” his soft lips place a gentle kiss against your pussy, and then he comes back up to you, vibrator once again in hand, “last one, then I’m going to untie you, and you can ride me, okay? I just love that view…”

** **

He’s leaking pre cum, the taste floods your mouth the second he pushes himself past your waiting lips. You want to take your time, lap at him like a cat with cream, but he doesn’t wait. He starts fucking your face, clearly as desperate as you are, and he places the toy, once again, on your clit, holding it firmly. The _sensation… _you’re so overstimulated, you can tell straight away that you won’t last, it’s going to take bare seconds for this release to hit you-

** **

Your hands are released, the toy thrown across the bed, and Bucky pulls away all in quick succession. His mouth finds yours, Bucky’s body covers your own, and he fills you in one smooth thrust.

** **

This time, your hands are free, his hands are gentle and no longer frustrated, and you both move together. It should be rough, desperate, it should be the consequence of the build up of all the teasing you both had put each other through all day long. 

** **

But it wasn’t. 

** **

Slow. Soft. Now that you had each other where you both wanted, in your arms, you and Bucky could both take your time. Let passion build the old fashioned and true way. With Bucky Barnes, current reigning World Heavyweight Champion inside you, holding you, whispering how much he loved you and wanted to put his baby in you… everything else didn’t matter.

** **

The worry about his next fight and who would be fighting him melted away. The nerves about becoming new parents disappeared. The stress about how much Bucky put himself through to be number one just didn’t mean as much anymore.

** **

You both came, with you riding him as Bucky wanted, and you smiled as you felt his release spill into you. You and your husband… you just worked.

** **

***

** **

**Three months later.**

** **

You held the stick in your hand, deliberately looking at Bucky and _not _at the box that would hold the line telling you if you were pregnant or not. Just stared into those topaz blue depths and tried to calm down. It didn’t matter. You loved him. He loved you. You had so much time to do this, and who would mind having loads more “baby making sex” with Bucky Barnes? Certainly not you.

** **

The timer went off.

** **

“Okay. You ready, baby girl?” Bucky asked, his thumb rubbing gently over the back of your hand. After a moment, you gather your courage and nod,

** **

“Yes.” 

** **

A heartbeat later and you both look down.

** **

_Not pregnant._

** **

There was no line.

** **

“Oh.” You couldn’t help the disappointment. The guilt. The feeling of utter _uselessness _that overwhelmed you. You couldn’t even give your man a baby and _look _at everything he had done for you!

** **

“Well. Okay then. Onto plan B, which is, I get to try and knock ya up some more. As far as it goes,” Bucky grinned, not quite as bright, but still genuine, “I definitely wouldn’t count this as a loss, Y/N,”

** **

“I’m sorry…”

** **

You’re pulled to him, his arms soft and his heartbeat in your ear strong. Tears make their way into your eyes, wetting his t-shirt. It’s stupid. It shouldn’t _hurt _this much, right? You still have _him!_

** **

“Y/N, baby girl, you think I won every fight I ever fought the first time I started doing this job? No. I lost, I didn’t win, I didn’t get the prize. But I didn’t give up, did I?”

** **

You knew what he was trying to say. It made sense, but…

** **

“It’s not the same.”

** **

“I have you. We’ll keep on trying, we’ve barely begun, Y/N! But, at the end of the day, I am still a winner because I have _you, _right? As long as I have you, and you have me, we are gonna keep on winning. I promise, baby girl, I will never stop loving you or thanking my lucky stars for the day you came to that fight and stared up at me. We got this, together.”

** **

Bucky was right. It would all be okay. Plus, you tried to see the bright side…

** **

“Well, we got three months before your next big fight, Bucky, best get to more practice, huh?”

** **

“That’s my girl!”

** **

You loved your Champion, and he loved you. No matter what.


End file.
